horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ain't No 21
Ain't No 21 is a song by American rapper 22 Savage. Lyrics Ain't no 22 Ain't no 23, (Yeah) Ain't no ? Ain't no 21, bitch this 22 Ain't no 21, bitch this 22 (Skert, Skert, Skert, Skert) This that Travis James shit Make the wrong move and get your fucking brain split 38. special just to catch the fucking shells I know some real niggas that'll never, never, quit This ain't 21, bitch this 22 This ain't 21, bitch this 22 This ain't 21, bitch this 22 Young 22 love grippin' automatics This ain't 21, bitch this 22 And this ain't 21, bitch this 22 And this ain't 21, bitch this 22 Young 22 love grippin' automatics These niggas be talking like they really with it, these niggas ain't with it, them niggas they pussies 22 niggas messed up like monkeys the city we runnin' You niggas ain't got it, you niggas ain't poppin' I'm finna hit em with a rocket Pussy ass niggas talkin' shit, he on that molly All them niggas frontin' they ain't never caught a body Travis James Entertainment, send your bitch a molly .38 special what I use for a stick up Caught 'em off and open shells with his fucking lip up Niggas hate the kid, 'cause I'm fucking all they hoes All them pussy niggas, they deserve to be exposed Pull up on your block then let down the windows Click-Clack; And I'm out the window 22 This ain't 21, bitch this 22 This ain't 21, bitch this 22 This ain't 21, bitch this 22 Young 22 love grippin' automatics This ain't 21, bitch this 22 And this ain't 21, bitch this 22 And this ain't 21, bitch this 22 Young 22 love grippin' automatics Look, look, look, look Them hammers'll get 'em, the faster we clip 'em I'm strapped up like the navy You a scared nigga, and you softer than a baby Travis James shit, bitch we finna run the nation And jack you out your cut, bitch you don't get no pay-check I'll take ten grams then I stretch it like it's latex I be in the system, where niggas be killin' and robbin' Shot that nigga with the pistol 'cause the bitch tried to rob me Put that on my mama, I ain't never been a bitch If you rob me and succeed then I gotta take my lick And I be in the trenches, I'm juggin off that sticky 40 got a extensions, when I up it ain't no missin' I be in the trenches, juggin off that sticky This ain't 21, bitch this 22 This ain't 21, bitch this 22 This ain't 21, bitch this 22 Young 22 love grippin' automatics This ain't 21, bitch this 22 And this ain't 21, bitch this 22 And this ain't 21, bitch this 22 Young 22 love grippin' automatics Ain't this ain't 21, bitch Bitch, this 22 Move that dope like it's food Nigga I'm a fool Ain't no 21, bitch Ain't no 21, bitch Ain't no 21, bitch This 22 Why It Sucks # Half of the song is just "this ain't 21, bitch this 22" or "ain't no 21" # He uses bitch or the n word in almost every line in the song # The beat is very generic # His voice is very annoying # The music video is very repetitive and shows the same thing over and over again # He stole his name from 21 Savage and just changed the 21 to 22 # It's a terrible attempt to diss 21 Savage, who he got his name from Music Video 22 Savage "Ain't No 21" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:22 Savage Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Diss tracks Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2010s Songs Category:2016